otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Antagonists
Jebediah = :High Priest Jebediah :5'11" / 178lbs. :Unknown Age - Sounded Eldery :??? Hair / ??? Eyes :Unknown Heritage :Possible Antagonist // Human | |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Elements = + |Description = High Priest of the Cult of the Dark Paradise. He is likely capable of performing rituals and various other cultish activities.|Notes = The full extent of his powers are currently unknown.}} }} *He refused to perform the sacrificial ritual upon Odie and the Twins, as he foresaw that only catastrophe would result. *He is the High Priest of the Cult of the Dark Paradise. Despite this, he wasn't present at the Mansion in Lake Elsinore, and hasn't made any appearance since the ritual at Iodine Springs. *He had two disciples, one of which stayed behind to perform the ritual on the twins. He was slain. }} |-|Helena = | |ProfilePic = HelenaProfile.png|CharacterName = Helena Clemence|Sigil = |Height = 5'7"|Weight = 133|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Blue|Month = Unkown|Day = ??|Year = ????|CurrentAge = 100+|Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place|Nationality = Unknown Heritage|Role = Primary Antagonist|Species = Witch|PowerSource = Charmed|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Helena is a master of Sorcery and is capable of using a vast array of forbidden magic. Her signature spells include , , and . |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic|Power Effect 2 = Helena has studied the darkside of Witchcraft all her life. Her signature spells include , and .|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery|Power Effect 3 = Helena has listened to the whispers of a powerful and has learned how to perform several demonic rituals.}} |Notes Content = *An expert duelist. Helena specialized in taking down opponents in a swift and safe manner. *Owned a spellbook with a mind of it’s own, taken by Leena after her death. *Was a child prodigy and an overachiever, always striving to be better than anyone else in magic combat. *Despite her claims to Leena that she never had a familiar, when she was a little girl she did indeed have one. It was an annoying cat who would appear to her even when it was unwanted. Hailey eventually banished her familiar and it was never seen again. *Her skills, arrogance and questionable moral values while growing up lead her to . *It wasn't a lie that she couldn't mend Isaac's broken arm as she never studied the "good" side of witchcraft. *Had only had her magical shield, Insulating Lens, broken three times her whole lifetime. The last time before her death. *Has a sister somewhere in New York, their relationship is unknown. However Hailey implied that they hadn't spoken for quite sometime, likely decades. *She’s deeply in love with a greater demon named Guaricana. *She was quite deceitful, using her kindness to lure others into a false sense of security. *Ricky is Helena’s only known child. **Hailey disguised herself as an elderly man named Alistar in order to fool Ricky into making an ill-fated pact with Aibhleann. **He went through emancipation in order to avoid her. *Despised non-witches, leading her to eventually feel nothing for her own son and husband. *Leena blew her heart up inside of her body using a spell, killing her in Burn the Witch... *Was raised from the dead by her sister, Maria, as a being of ash and cinders. It was also revealed that she stole her sister's name, Hailey, in order to try and frame her. }}}} |-|Luna = |ProfilePic = LunaProfile.png|CharacterName = Luna Calavera|Sigil = |Height = 5'8"|Weight = 33|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Necroplasmic|Month = Unknown|Day = ??|Year = ????|CurrentAge = ??|Birthplace = Mexico|Nationality = Mexican|Role = Antagonist|Species = Skeleton|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Luna was capable of various Necromatic powers, being able to sense the of nearby beings and the within them. She was also capable of and using it to sap the life from. She seemed to prefer breathing it out as a stream of ethereal mist, similar to Lucas's . She was also able to command and control , though she did not display this power during her encounter. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic|Power Effect 2 = A thick blast mist made from forsaken and lost souls. Though only an abstract mist, Luna Calavera is capable of molding it into solid forms or using it to exert kinetic force over her environment. She also had the unique ability to use it as a way of teleporting herself over long distances within .}} |Notes Content = *The first creature introduced. *She's the sister of Lucia Calavera. *Almost nothing is currently known about her. *Lucia Calavera's older sister. *She wears a clay mask that's been done up to appear like make up from Dia de los Muertos, along with a thin rubbery suit over her skeletal frame that can pass as pale skin if not scrutinized. **Only goes out at night as the darkness allows her to hide her fake skin from others. *Luna suffered final death when she was fed to off-screen in A Prince and A Kiss. }}}} |-|Lucia = |ProfilePic = LuciaCalavera.png|CharacterName = Lucia Calavera|Sigil = |Height = 5'9"|Weight = 133|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Green Hazel|Month = January|Day = 19th|Year = 1977|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Mexico|Nationality = Mexican|Role = Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Lucia was capable of various Necromatic powers, being able to sense the of nearby beings, though to a lesser extent to that of her sister, Luna. She was also able to command, control, and raise , displaying this power by animating her grandfather, Antonio Calavera, to fight along side her. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic|Power Effect 2 = A thick blast mist made from forsaken and lost souls. Though only an abstract mist, Lucia Calavera is capable of molding it into solid forms or using it to exert kinetic force over her environment. Lucia had the unique ability to form the into spines, using it to stab Lucas in the back, attempting to impale his heart. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Curse|Power Effect 3 = The Calaveras are cursed, causing them to rise from the dead should they die by any means while also increasing increasing their necromantic powers.}} |Notes Content = *The younger sister to Luna Calavera. *She travelled the mid-west in a large black semi-truck that held the remains of her family. *She wears similar clothing to her sister, usually red tropical flowers in her hair and a long black or grey dress. *She was quiet beautiful. *Was very sick during her final confrontation with the twins because of Yuri's curse. *Lucia was shot by her own grandfather, then suffered final death when she was incinerated by Ricky and Lucas in Kiss of the Necromancer. }}}} |-|Achoimre = |Height = ?'??"|Weight = ???|HairColor = ???|EyeColor = ???|Month = ???|Day = ?|Year = ????|CurrentAge = ??|Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place|Nationality = ???|Role = Antagonist|Species = Aberration|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Alignment = None|Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Consume|Power Effect 1 = The Achoimre is a creature that can devour the living and the dead, gaining their intelligence, instincts, strengths, and even their supernatural qualities.}} or . *The first "Aberration" introduced. A type of wicked creature that has been born from a botched ritual. This one was born from into a kind of twisted "Unlife". *Was dramatically weakened by Lucas running over it with the RV. *Attempted to consume , and gained many of his more animalistic traits in the process. *Was intelligent due to having consumed humans in the past, though not quite as smart as a typical human. *Aberrations are difficult to kill and only can bring them down permanently. *Was impaled by Odie's and suffered final death in Monsters Under the Stars. }} |-|The Prince = | |ProfilePic = PrinceProfile.png|CharacterName = Prince Edward Totenkopf|Sigil = |Height = 6'4"|Weight = 151|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Black|Month = December|Day = 21st|Year = 1892|CurrentAge = 105|Birthplace = Borkum, Germany|Nationality = German / American|Role = Primary Antagonist|Species = Half-Fae|PowerSource = + |HarmNumber = ?}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic + Mastery|Power Effect 1 = The Prince is capable of conjuring massive amounts of . He has telekinetic control over these flames and can detonate them into blasts of raw force that can knock objects or people away. Being near a source of heat also dramatically strengthens his powers. The hotter the , the more powerful he becomes. He can also pull this empowering heat from within himself and transfer it to another person, granting them strength and mastery over their powers for a short duration. H ca also cast on himself, effectively making him immune to most .|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = Each enslaved to the Prince's will reduces the effort and energy required for him to execute skills.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Curse|Power Effect 3 = Edward can a to his will, binding it to him for decades at a time. He can then empower that being with his own strength, prolonging their . He used this power to force his enemies into serving as his protectors, with his last one having been in his service for decades.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Summoning|Power Effect 4 = The Prince is capable of exerting his great mastery over the denizens of and summoning multiple full-powered that can be up to 30 feet in length.}} |Notes Content = *Known as "The Prince of Riverside". *Speaks in strange and deliberate ways, pronouncing each syllable. *Is quick to anger when offended, though he's not usually violent. *Plays a variation of chess known as "Courier Chess". He has never been beaten. *His bodyguard was an assassin that was sent to kill him. The assassin used and the Prince him, forcing the very person who was sent to kill him to instead protect him for years. *The Prince was born on the longest day of the year. that are born on this year usually turn out to be callous and cold. *Was ran over and killed by Yuri in Set Fire to the Rain?}}}} |-|Cassandra = |Height = 5'7"|Weight = 127|HairColor = Dark Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = February|Day = 16th|Year = 1975|CurrentAge = 21|Birthplace = Detroit, Michigan|Nationality = American |Role = Minor Anatagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Winsor = |Height = 5'9"|Weight = 182|HairColor = Silver & Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = February|Day = 2nd|Year = 1934|CurrentAge = 62|Birthplace = New Orleans, Louisiana|Nationality = American |Role = Minor Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|The Elder = |Height = 5'10"|Weight = 182|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Blue Grey|Month = March|Day = 9th|Year = 1919|CurrentAge = 77|Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place|Nationality = Unknown Heritage |Role = Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Helena Aflame = | |ProfilePic = HelenaProfile.gif|CharacterName = Helena Clemence|Sigil = |Height = 5'7"|Weight = 133|HairColor = Burning|EyeColor = Burning|Month = ??|Day = ?|Year = ????|CurrentAge = 100+|Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place|Nationality = Unknown Nationality|Role = Primary Antagonist|Species = Witch|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Hailey's heart is made of , an ethereal flame composed of her soul. This grants her immunity to , , and effects. She can also learn and cast , , and spells much more easily while in this form.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Physiology|Power Effect 2 = Helena's body is composed of her ashen remains, and not flesh and blood. This makes her extremely resistant to physical harm, and she's capable of reforming herself repeatedly if injured.}} |Notes Content = *While in this form, Helena's magical powers were magnified further, as she no longer needed to fuel them with her own , instead taking energy directly from the , just as Maria did. :*Summoned meteor-like volleys, released torrents of flames, and was all-around terrifying with this power. *She was capable of flight and shifting her form. *Suffered Final Death when Odie stabbed her through her with a Katana made of ice.}}}} |-|Maria = | |ProfilePic = MariaProfile.png|CharacterName = Maria Corvino|Sigil = |Height = 5'8"|Weight = 133|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = White|Month = ??|Day = ?|Year = ????|CurrentAge = 100+|Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place|Nationality = Unknown Nationality|Role = Primary Antagonist|Species = Witch|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |Power Effect 1 = Maria is able to change the element of a supernatural power to another of her choosing, which can completely change its function. She cannot change -based powers.|Extra Name 2 = |Power Effect 2 = Maria can conjure up to a dozen that hover through the air and can manipulate things around her as if they were extensions of her own body. The hands have the strength of an average human male, however when used together they effectively have the strength of six men|Extra Name 3 = |Power Effect 3 = Maria can wear her own shadow as a protective viel, similar to . This dramatically reduces the effects of harmful supernatural powers. The veil has difficulty absorbing consecutive blunt physical strikes. While wreathed in her own Maria can also teleport over long distances to a place of her choosing. The darker or more obscured she is, the easier it is for her to teleport away.|Extra Name 4 = |Power Effect 4 = Maria's to the Nemeton Fuil bolsters its power, and by extension also empowers her, causing her to gain the following traits with each threshold reached: *1 Sacrifice: Each sacrifice allows Maria to summon an additional pair of hands. *3 Sacrifices: Gains the ability to summon forth a shadowy spirit animal to aid her. *5 Sacrifices: Becomes an avatar of the Nemeton Fuil, causing her to greatly grow in stature and take on a form of nature, changing her appearance and massively increasing her physical durability. *7 Sacrifices: Can now use at range, no longer needing a direct touch. *9 Sacrifices: Can immediately mind control another character and turn them into another Avatar with no ritual requirement. *12 Sacrifices: The Nemeton Fuil fully awakens, killing all enemies of Maria within a thirty mile radius of her via heart attack.|Notes = Any character Maria, Yuri, or Helena kills during the battle also counts as a sacrifice.|Power Color 2 = |Alignment = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|PowerType 2 = Conjuration|PowerType 3 = Magic + Teleportation|PowerType 4 = Ritualism}} |Notes Content = *She is one of the few characters that has glowing eyes. *She and Helena were part of a small coven of three witches. This is why she refers to Helena as her "Sister". :*The three members went in opposite directions decades ago, each being too ambitious to care for the needs of a group over themselves, even one as small as theirs. :*Maria has the , meaning that she was able to resurrect individuals. She made a promise to her sisters when they joined into a Coven, that she'd revive them if they met their death. However reviving a Witch requires a considerable transaction -The soul of another powerful Witch, Leena. *She's extremely manipulative, just like her "sister", Helena Clemence. **She manipulated the Cult of the Dark Paradise into helping her, then proceeded to trick Leena, Mandy Lane, and Isaac into wasting their strength to defend against the cult. Afterwards she turned on them, killing Leena to resurrect Helena, and nearly killing Mandy and Isaac. *Though once a like Helena, Maria has since forgone practicing typical and , and in the decades since last seeing Helena, she began practicing an ancient and dark form of that is governed by forgotten animal-like demi-gods and sacred oak trees, known as Nemetons. **She reveres the , a wicked nature deity that feeds on negative emotions, chaos, and the blood of humans.}}}} |-|Leo = | |Height = 6'|Weight = 174|HairColor = Sandy Brown|EyeColor = Green|Month = June|Day = 2nd|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Wildomar California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Character - Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = Blood Pact with the Grey Queen|Level = 4|ExperienceBars = - -|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = |ColdStatBars = ●●●○○|VolatileStatBars = ●●○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |ColdHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Leo can cause an already lit flame to "flare" for a second, spreading it in a 1 foot radius to other sources of flammable materials. He also has control over open sources of , not including produced by others.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = Whenever Leo rolls against another character and gets a 10 or higher, he gains a String on that character in addition to any other effects the roll would cause.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Curse|Power Effect 3 = Leo can roll with to conjure to a . *10 and up he succeeds, causing the demon to gain the condition " " and forcing it to obey Leo for the remainder of the scene. *7-9 the gains the condition " ", interrupting its current action and putting it at a disadvantage against Leo for the remainder of the scene. *6 and down the effect causes the to gain the condition . Leo cannot and all further rolls against them are reduced by 4.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Mastery|Power Effect 4 = When a non- attempts to possess or mind control Leo he can roll to . On an 8 and up the effect fails. Leo is passively immune to of any kind.|Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Magic|Power Effect 5 = While under direct star light Leo can convert any source of , supernatural or otherwise, into , adding 2 to his rolls when he uses or . burns significantly hotter than normal , and also deals 1 additional to creatures and .|Extra Name 6 = |PowerType 6 = Sex Move|Power Effect 6 = When Leo has sex with someone, he becomes disgusted with himself and enraged at the person he had sex with, causing him to gain a String on his lover and causing them to gain the condition " ". If Leo has at least 4 Strings on someone with the " " condition he can spend them all to instantly kill them the next time he sees them.}} with the , the same entity that Odie is partially affiliated with. This has given and control over elemental . **Leo can Pyrokinetically control open flames with his mind, and cause them to "jump" to other flammable surfaces. He carries a lighter and matches with him at all times, making him exceptionally dangerous at close range. **The " " condition can only be removed with medical care or a special ability. ---- *He's a very fast runner, having played baseball and taken track in his senior year of High School. **Though he's athletic, he's not much stronger than your average sports playing teenager **In baseball he was one of the best players at stealing bases in the county. *Since losing Leena, he's become obsessed with regaining a normal life, going to any lengths to achieve this goal. *He works as a field assistant at the Storm Stadium, and attends community college. *No longer hangs out with any of his former friends, such as Mandy Lane and Isaac. *He dislikes the Twins and has gotten into several fights with Lucas, Yuri, and Ricky. Odie keeps his distance from him due to his powers being vulnerable to fire. *His parents are in their early 60s. Both of them are retired and frequently leave town to travel, especially now that Leo is done with school. **This has made Leo very self sufficient and independent.}}}} Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters